


Headphones

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata's Birthday, I inspired in Garden Gate from OLDCODEX, It's a really good song to this ship, M/M, My firts TsukiHina after one year that i want to write 'bout them, One-Shot, Other, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo ser humano al llegar a determinada edad, tiene permitido entrar al Mundo de los sueños, en dónde conocerá a su alma gemela y podrá tener platicas con ella. Al despertar, olvidará todo lo que haya soñado, hasta que se encuentre frente a frente con su alma gemela. [TsukiHina]<br/>.<br/>Soulmate AU en dónde conoces a tu alma gemela en sueños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

**「** Y llegado el momento  
conocemos a _esa_ persona.  
La, tan vulgarmente llamada,  
_Alma_ **Gemela.** **」**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se tiene la ferviente creencia que, llegada cierta edad, todos y cada uno de los seres nacidos en este mundo tenemos acceso a, lo que la misma ciencia ha llamado, el «Mundo de los sueños».

Hay una gran idealización de este _mundo,_ por llamarle de una forma, puesto que nadie sabe describirlo con total confianza. No somos _nosotros_ los que podemos entrar a esta dimensión, sino que es el _subconsciente_ quién lo hace, así que es lógico que no se pueda explicar de manera coherente un lugar así, porque nadie es capaz de recordarlo al despertar.

Se dice que el ser humano promedio es capaz de recordar su último sueño, pero con el pasar de los minutos vamos olvidando el mismo, porque vamos siendo más conscientes de _nosotros_ y del _entorno._

.

Tsukishima Kei, un joven de 15 años no cree que algo así sea posible.

A pesar de estar consciente de que nuestra mente está dividida en varios entes que conviven de manera armónica, la mayoría de las veces. Es un poco difícil asimilar que una parte de _nosotros_ es capaz de traspasar los límites entre una dimensión y otra.

Al menos así era hasta que _eso_ sucedió.

.

.

**_—Headphones—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Tsukishima está consciente de que hay cosas, miles de cosas, que no pueden ser explicadas por la ciencia por su naturaleza.

No se sabe realmente si existen los universos paralelos o no.

No se sabe a ciencia cierta, si en alguna parte del universo, hay alguna forma de vida lo más parecida a la que existe en este planeta, pero existe evidencia de que, si hay formas de vida fuera de aquí, como también se sabe que hay muchos otros planetas con las condiciones para ser habitados y que comparten una gran similitud con la Tierra.

Tampoco se sabe realmente la edad de nuestro Universo, mucho menos cuantas galaxias y estrellas hay en el mismo. Tampoco se sabe qué originó el _Big Bang,_ o si éste realmente ocurrió para dar origen al Universo.

Nadie sabe si realmente _vivimos,_ o si somos solo la simulación de alguna forma de vida mucho más avanzada que el ser humano.

Tsukishima está consciente de que hay muchas cosas que se desconocen en nuestro mundo.

Pero el hecho de que se haya comprobado, de alguna forma que se _puede_ viajar a algo que se decidió llamar, el Mundo de los sueños.

Es absurdo.

Como también es absurdo que se conozca primeramente al subconsciente de, quién se supone, es nuestra _alma gemela._

De hecho, se sigue desconociendo mucho sobre las almas gemelas. Pero se sabe que existen.

A pesar de que suena mucho a algo salido de algún mito o cuento, se sabe que existen las almas gemelas, y éstas rigen, de alguna forma, gran parte de la vida de los seres humanos.

(Buscando sin realmente buscar. Esperando sin realmente esperar.

Encontrando sin realmente encontrar.

Así funciona el sistema de las Almas Gemelas en este mundo).

.

.

.

A diferencia de cómo se vende la idea de las almas gemelas y todo lo que esto acarrea, el primer momento en el que conocemos a _esa_ persona es dentro de un sueño.

Llegada cierta edad, se tiene permitida la entrada al Mundo de los sueños solo para conocer a la persona que está destinada para nosotros.

Conocer la verdadera esencia de las personas en un sueño.

Suena tan absurdo, tan poco creíble.

Pero es algo que sucede realmente.

.

Cuando se sueña, uno deja atrás su barrera para convivir con los demás y se permite ser uno mismo. Aunque realmente sea nuestro subconsciente.

A pesar de que conocemos a esta persona, y de que podemos tener una infinidad de conversaciones con la misma, al día siguiente no recordaremos nada esto, hasta el momento en el que nos encontremos frente a frente con la persona que es nuestra alma gemela.

Por más increíble que esto sea, es un hecho comprobable.

.

.

Los días de Kei son tranquilos y siempre siguen una incesante rutina que difícilmente se rompe.

Despertar temprano para tomar una ducha, prepararse y desayunar para ir a la escuela. Yamaguchi, su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, siempre le espera en la misma intersección de siempre, le pregunta cómo está y un sinfín de cosas que a Tsukishima no le importan realmente, pero que de igual forma escucha y responde atentamente.

El camino hasta el colegio es tranquilo, y varia muy poco dependiendo de la temporada. En primavera se pueden apreciar los pétalos de cerezo siendo llevados por el viento, en otoño son las hojas en tonos amarillentos. En invierno se puede ver como los árboles se han quedado sin hojas y como la blanca nieve se posa sobre las ramas, y en verano el color verde es lo que más predomina.

Como en ese momento.

Tsukishima carga con sus cascos, como todos los días. Pero con Yamaguchi no hay necesidad de usarlos, además de que es una falta de respeto cuando el pecoso siempre tiene algo de qué hablar.

.

Lo siguiente en su rutina diaria es dirigirse hasta la sala del club para cambiar su uniforme por ropa deportiva y cómoda para posteriormente dirigirse al gimnasio destinado para el equipo de voleibol varonil de Karasuno.

Una vez adentro del mismo saluda a sus compañeros por costumbre. Detrás de él Tadashi entra y saluda de manera animosa a todos.

Kei observa algo _distinto._

Algo que no _debería_ estar ahí. O más bien _alguien._

Una llamativa cabellera anaranjada, una radiante sonrisa que te hace pensar que estás viendo al sol de manera directa.

Es pequeño, pero no tanto como Nishinoya, quién parece encantado con el joven.

No le conoce, y tampoco tiene intención de conocerlo. Pero sus planes siempre tienen que venirse abajo de la peor manera posible.

—Todos reúnanse. —Escucha decir al entrenador Ukai una vez que entra. El profesor Takeda le sigue, y pronto todos los demás chicos en el gimnasio se encuentran en un costado de la cancha.

El pequeño con la cabellera anaranjada es llamado al frente por el profesor.

—Chicos, él es Hinata Shouyo. Se estará integrando al equipo a partir de hoy. —Takeda sonríe con esa eterna amabilidad.

El joven, Hinata, da un paso al frente y se presenta de manera ruidosa.

Tsukishima maldice un poco a su suerte, ya tenía suficiente con Kageyama y su temperamento.

Y a pesar de que no conoce al ser que está frente a él, siente que muy en el fondo si le conoce realmente.

.

.

Los sueños son interpretaciones muy vagas de nuestros deseos, aunque también incluyen parte de nuestro futuro.

Siguen siendo un misterio para todos, pues nadie sabe que sucede en el subconsciente a ciencia cierta, y son pocas las personas que pueden recordar, aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que soñaron.

Pero los sueños son importantes, sobre todo si son aquellos en los que tienes conversaciones con otra persona dentro de ellos.

Parece ser uno de esos días en los que Kei, el _verdadero_ Kei se va a encontrar de nuevo con _él._

.

A lo lejos suena música, Tsukishima la reconoce a la perfección, pues es de uno de los grupos que más seguido escucha.

Esa habitación la reconoce, ha estado en ella en muchas ocasiones. Tantas que no puede contarlas ya.

Y él está acostado sobre el blanco sofá.

(Como si llevara rato esperando).

Su cabello anaranjado contrasta con el blanco de toda la habitación, y le parece que la canción que escucha en ese momento va acorde con el contrario.

—Tardaste esta vez, Tsukishima. —Reclama.

Su voz es un par de decibeles más alta que la propia, pero no es ruidosa.

(A Kei le parece bonita).

—Estuve haciendo tarea. —Se justifica el rubio, o intenta hacerlo.

Tsukishima siente que le ha visto antes el día de hoy, pero no está realmente seguro.

Su cabello es anaranjado, es pequeño (y eso lo hace ver adorable), y su voz bien podría ser ruidosa pero no lo es.

Se llama Hinata Shouyo, pero no se parece en nada al Hinata Shouyo que llegó hoy a Karasuno por asuntos familiares.

—Ne, Tsukishima. —Hinata habla para obtener la atención del más alto, misma que obtiene casi de manera inmediata. —¿Te diste cuenta? —se atreve a preguntar, algo de miedo invade sus palabras, y aun así suena seguro de sí.

—¿Cuenta de qué? —pregunta Tsukishima en respuesta.

Para el rubio no ha habido un cambio muy significativo en su día a día.

No hubo nada raro más que la llegada de un nuevo integrante al equipo, pero no sucedió algo que se notase diferente en su rutina a pesar de ello.

—Nada, olvídalo.

.

Esa noche, su reunión consiste en largas platicas sin sentido, bromas, risas y disfrutar de la música que Tsukishima conoce a la perfección.

Por alguna razón, Kei siente algo extraño.

Como si no conociera realmente a Hinata.

.

.

.

Los días pasan lentamente, y pronto llega la temporada de lluvias.

Todos cargan con un paraguas para ir de su casa a la escuela y viceversa, y prefieren quedarse en los salones o los pasillos por temor a que empiece a llover de la nada.

Algunos valientes se atreven a salir de la seguridad del edificio principal para comprar algo en las máquinas expendedoras, como es el caso de Kageyama a quien se puede ver desde la ventana, pero de igual forma buscan cubrirse por si el clima enloquece como en los últimos días.

Sigue siendo verano, pero el ambiente se siente demasiado frío.

(Al igual que la relación entre Hinata y Tsukishima).

Se nota que el otoño está cerca.

Han pasado un par de meses desde que el pelirrojo llegó, y para Kei es una persona insoportable.

Nunca creyó encontrar alguien que fuera capaz de ganarle a Kageyama el primer lugar en su lista de personas que son capaces de sacarlo de quicio. Pero, como siempre, se había equivocado.

Y a pesar de que Tsukishima siente que le conoce de algún lado, no sabe de dónde, o si se está volviendo loco.

.

.

De nuevo es de noche.

Está vez Tsukishima se ha excedido estudiando, pero algo tenía que hacer para distraerse de todo, y olvidarse un poco de los sucesos del día de hoy.

Quiere olvidar ese día.

—Patético. —Murmura con desdén.

En verdad, le parece patético que su actitud sea tan infantil en esos momentos.

Y la música que ha puesto en su habitación no le ayuda en mucho.

De nuevo esa canción que tanto le recuerda al pelirrojo.

Lo mejor será dormir, al menos dormido su mente puede viajar a otro lado.

.

—Eres un idiota, Tsukishima. —Es lo primero que escucha al llegar a esa blanca habitación.

Hinata, como de costumbre, está echado sobre el sofá como si hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Aunque considerando que el tiempo dentro de un sueño transcurre más rápido que fuera del mismo, es posible que haya estado esperando su llegada desde hace horas.

—¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta? —pregunta Hinata.

Tsukishima no sabe si le está preguntando de manera directa, o si está pensando en voz alta. Y prefiere quedarse callado por el simple hecho de que no quiere arruinar su relación.

—Todo ser humano, al cumplir cierta edad tiene permitido entrar al mundo de los sueños. —Empieza a relatar el pelirrojo, como si con eso fuera a hacer alguna diferencia. —Es aquí en dónde conocerá a su alma gemela y podrá mantener pláticas con esa persona; una vez que se encuentren frente a frente, ambos podrán recordar esas conversaciones. —Hinata suspira largamente al terminar de hablar.

El ambiente se siente tenso, pesado. Y Tsukishima no sabe qué hacer o qué decir.

Se queda quieto en su lugar pensando el por qué el contrario le dice algo que ya conoce y le es casi imposible de creer.

.

Si de algo Tsukishima está seguro, es de que hay cosas que por más inexplicables que puedan ser algunas cosas, pueden ser creíbles.

La existencia de vida inteligente en otros mundos, la existencia de planos paralelos llamados _dimensiones,_ una cantidad aproximada de las galaxias y estrellas en el Universo.

Miles de cosas más creíbles que la existencia de un mundo en dónde los miles de millones de subconscientes que existen en el mundo pueden entrar llegada cierta edad solo para conocer a su alma gemela.

Es prácticamente imposible que algo como las _almas gemelas_ tengan una explicación científica en el mundo, mientras que otras interrogantes no.

.

—Eres un _idiota._ Un idiota, Tsukishima.

.

.

Al día siguiente, y con una terrible lluvia y frío en el ambiente tiene que ir a tomar clase.

Sus piernas duelen, pero está acostumbrado a que pasen ese tipo de cosas en esa temporada.

Yamaguchi le espera en la misma intersección de siempre, y le cuenta que ha empezado a soñar con una bonita chica de cabello rubio y apariencia adorable.

Tsukishima solo asiente y se queda escuchando al pecoso hasta que llegan a Karasuno. Es agradable escuchar la tranquila voz de Tadashi hablar de los temas más banales.

Desde que espera la llegada de los nuevos juegos de Pokemon, hasta que su madre preparó tarta de fresa y que le ha mandado un poco.

La voz de Yamaguchi siempre le ha parecido agradable, calmada. Le ayuda a olvidar lo que sucedió el día de ayer y lo estúpido que fue.

.

La práctica transcurre con normalidad.

No hay nada diferente, y eso hace que Tsukishima se sienta tranquilo.

Kageyama gritando a todo pulmón la reducida cantidad de insultos que sabe a Hinata por ser tan torpe; Nishinoya practicando sus recepciones, Tanaka y Ennoshita con los remates. Kiyoko haciendo notas que serán mostradas al entrenador pronto.

Todo se siente tan normal que es relajante.

Pero la culpa sigue estando ahí.

Si tan solo hubiera…

.

.

A la tarde se desata una tormenta que obliga a cancelar las actividades extraescolares.

Tsukishima saca sus cascos de la mochila para posarlos en su cuello como de costumbre. Yamaguchi le sonríe y le dice que por hoy él tiene que adelantarse para ayudar a su madre en la cocina, su abuela llega ese día y quiere pasar el mayor tiempo con ella.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Dice el pecoso con una sonrisa antes de salir casi corriendo del salón, dejando a Kei solo con sus pensamientos.

Los audífonos que estaban en su cuello prontamente se posan en sus oídos, y con un par de movimientos con sus largos y hábiles dedos presiona el botón de _play_ de su iPod.

La música empieza a sonar inmediatamente, y le ayuda a bajar sus niveles de ansiedad rápidamente.

Después de un largo día, puede sentir cómo se relaja poco a poco.

El rubio toma su mochila y la posa sobre su hombro para dirigirse a la salida. De pronto siente la necesidad de salir de ahí y llegar lo más rápido que puede a su casa, y olvidarse por un par de horas de todo.

Quiere olvidarse de su culpa, olvidar que ha sido un idiota sin darse cuenta.

(Quiere olvidar que le vio llorando).

Pero, como de costumbre, sus planes se vienen para abajo cuando al salir del aula logra divisar una cabellera anaranjada moverse a gran velocidad.

Puede distinguir gruesas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, y una expresión de miedo y tristeza en sus ojos.

.

.

—¿Te había dicho que le tengo miedo a las tormentas? —cuestiona Hinata de manera seria.

Tsukishima niega un par de veces con la cabeza. Nunca había mencionado algo así.

—¿Acaso eres un niño? —Kei intenta burlarse para disipar el ambiente pesado.

Shouyo ríe, olvidándose por un momento de que su miedo es algo que tiene que ver con su pasado.

.

—Mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico durante una tormenta. —Suelta Hinata. —Todos íbamos ese día en el auto. Mamá, Papá, Natsu y yo cuando todo se volvió confuso por unos momentos. Recuerdo haber despertado en el hospital con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo siguiente que supe es que mi padre había fallecido en el accidente. —Una triste sonrisa curva sus labios, y Hinata se remueve un poco en el sofá para acomodarse mejor.

—Lo lamento. —Dice Tsukishima con algo de culpa. —Por querer burlarme de tu miedo.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, es bueno reírse de uno mismo de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? —y la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo pasa de ser triste a ser radiante.

(Como ver al sol directamente).

.

.

.

Kei corre detrás del pelirrojo en cuanto le ve, y gracias a la genética que le dio piernas largas no le cuesta demasiado alcanzarlo.

A pesar de que el pequeño tiene una habilidad innata para moverse rápido.

Por alguna razón ha pensado que la bodega del gimnasio ha sido una buena idea para esconderse, pero ahí dentro, la lluvia parece escucharse más fuerte.

—Eres idiota si crees que eso va a funcionar. —Dice Tsukishima al entrar a la bodega.

Su ropa está algo mojada y el frío del ambiente junto con la humedad hacen doler más sus piernas. Y después de haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al más bajo, el dolor se siente más intenso de lo que está acostumbrado a soportar.

—¡¿Y tú que vas a saber si eres un idiota mucho más grande?! —Hinata grita con total ira.

Hinata sabe cosas que Tsukishima no sabe.

Sigue siendo raro que no se haya dado cuenta.

Es extraño que no haya pasado nada cuando se vieron por primera vez.

.

«—¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?»

Los recuerdos de miles y miles de conversaciones llegan rápidamente a su cabeza, tan rápido que le marean.

Las risas compartidas, las pláticas serias, la incontable cantidad de veces que ha visto esa (bonita) sonrisa que le ciega por un par de segundos, los reclamos. El blanco sofá y la música que escuchan ambos dentro de la misma.

—Así que era eso… —Murmura el rubio tratando de recuperarse por completo.

(El primer momento en el que veas a los ojos a tu alma gemela serás capaz de recordar las conversaciones que has tenido con esa persona en tus sueños).

Nunca antes había visto a los ojos a Hinata.

Nunca.

Nunca había observado ese brillo fuera del sueño.

Era lógico que no se diera cuenta antes de que el _Hinata_ que conoció en sueños, y el _Hinata_ que tiene frente a él son la misma persona vista desde otra perspectiva.

—Sal de ahí. —Ordena Tsukishima.

Hinata se ve obligado a obedecer a regañadientes, y finalmente sale de su escondrijo.

Un rayo cae, y el resonar del trueno que llega después espanta a Hinata.

Kei toma entonces sus audífonos y con cuidado los pone sobre la cabeza de Shouyo.

El sonido de la lluvia se desvanece por completo, dando paso a esa canción que ha escuchado infinidad de veces en el sueño.

—Está canción… —Dice en voz baja, pero Tsukishima le escucha perfectamente. —Me gusta.

La radiante sonrisa de Hinata surca sus labios, y Kei se permite pensar, por un momento, que la tormenta ha parado y el sol ha salido.

A pesar de que afuera sigue lloviendo como si el cielo fuera a caerse en cualquier momento, se siente como si el Sol estuviera ahí.

(Pero no es el Sol, sino una pequeña porción de él).


End file.
